Insiden
by Kecebong
Summary: "Hey, memangnya kau tak bisa baca, hah? Ini toilet wanita. TOILET WANITA!"/  "CEREWET! Diamlah, nanti kuberi tanda tangan khusus untukmu."/  "Cih, memangnya situ artis?"/  WATEPAK!


_"Hey, memangnya kau tak bisa baca, hah? Ini toilet wanita. TOILET WANITA!"  
>"CEREWET! Diamlah, nanti kuberi tanda tangan khusus untukmu."<br>"Cih, memangnya situ artis?"  
>WATEPAK!<br>._

Minna~ yonde kudasai.  
><strong>WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPOS, HINATA'S POV, GAJE, DLL.<strong>

.

.

_**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
>kecebong proudly present<br>'Insiden'  
>Uchiha Sasuke<br>Hyuuga Hinata  
>a Romance fanfiction<strong>_

_**.**_

_****_**Chapter 1 , Prolog.**

.  
>"Mall?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu dengan nada suasa dingin. Tangan kirinya bergerak untuk mengecilkan volume <em>CD player <em>mobilnya. Sedangkan tangan kanan, masih setia berada di setir mobil.  
>Sejenak dia membenarkan posisi headseat yang berada di telinga kirinya agar dapat lebih fokus menyimak kalimat yang di lontarkan oleh lawan bicaranya di ponsel.<br>_"Iya, mall. Ibu memintamu menjemputnya di sana sekarang juga, Sasuke."  
><em>"MALL? KAU MENYURUHKU KE MALL? JANGAN BERCANDA, ITACHI!" Seru pemuda itu histeris. Mobil yang tengah di bawanya hampir saja keluar jalur.  
><em>"Hey, hey, jangan histeris begitu. Mumpung kau lagi senggang, turutilah kemauan ibu, hm?"<br>_"Tapi itu mall. Tempat ramai. KAU MAU MENCOBA MEMBUNUHKU? Oh, SHIT!" Pemuda itu menatap ke depan dan mendapati lampu merah hampir saja ia lewati. Di mengerem gila-gilaan hingga kepalanya terbanting ke depan. Secepat kilat dia mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang terbentur kepala jok.  
>"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjemput ibu, hah?"<br>_"Oh, ayolah adikku sayang. Aku ada bisnis-"  
><em>"Bisnis dengan gadis-gadis seksi, eh? Menyebalkan!" Makinya. Wajah tampan pemuda itu kini tampak kesal._  
>"Ayolah, ibu pasti senang melihatmu sengaja menjemputnya."<br>_"Dan pasti akan memaksaku berkeliling ke semua toko di mall sialan itu. Ibu shopaholic. Kau tahu itu kan, hah?" Dahi pemuda tampan itu kian berkerut, menampilkan wajah kesal super menyeramkan.  
>Cih, bagaimana tidak kesal. Di saat dia sudah memiliki segudang rencana untuk mengisi hari libur yang amat sulit di dapat di tengah sibuknya pekerjaan, rencanamu malah gagal total hanya karena sebuah telepon yang memintanya untuk menjemput sang ibu dari aktivitas belanjanya yang tentu saja, sangat merepotkan.<br>Di tambah lagi pemuda itu hampir setiap saat berusaha menghindari tempat ramai untuk menyelamatkan jiwanya dari terjangan fans gilrs yang bejibun.  
><em>"Kau tega sekali, Sasuke. Ibu pasti kecewa-"<br>_"Iya, iya! Baiklah, aku akan menjemput wanita cerewet itu. Berdo'a saja semoga saat pulang nanti anggota tubuhku masih utuh!"  
><em>Tuut. . . Tuut. . .<em>  
>Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan kasar lalu melepas headseatnya. Setelah lampu merah berubah warna, dia melajukan mobilnya cepat ke arah Mall.<br>Tak lebih memakan waktu sepuluh menit, pemuda itu kini sampai di parkiran mall yang cukup ramai.  
>Astaga.<br>Dia benci keramaian.  
>Dia benci jadi pusat perhatian.<br>Dan dia benci mendengar namanya di teriaki oleh banyak orang.  
>Setelah memakai beberapa aksesoris guna sedikit menyamarkan sosoknya seperti topi, kacamata<em>, sweater<em>, dan tentu saja mengambil sebuah majalah - yang sialnya adalah majalah porno milik Itachi yang tertinggal di mobilnya- Sasukepun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk turun dari mobil _sport _hitamnya.  
>Setelah melakukan pertimbangan bermanfaat atau tidaknya, Sasuke memilih untuk meninggalkan majalah nista itu di mobilnya.<br>Dengan memakai kaus putih dan celana jeans hitam beserta sepatu putihnya, Sasuke melangkah cepat memasuki bangunan megah di hadapannya.  
><em>'Jangan ada yang sadar, kumohon jangan sampai ada yang sadar ini aku'<em>. Berkali-kali pemuda itu meneriakan kalimat itu dalam hatinya.  
>Mata onyxnya sesekali melirik kesana-kemari saat dia melintas di lantai pertama mall. Ah, sepertinya memang seperti yang di harapkannya. Tak ada yang menyadari sosoknya.<br>_'Kata Itachi, ibu ada di lantai tiga di bagian gaun pesta. Kalau tidak salah tempat itu ada di pojok kanan lantai tiga. Cih, jadi aku harus keja keras mengendap-endap seperti ini sampai ke lantai tiga? Menyebalkan'._  
>Pemuda itu terus mengumpat dalam hati. Dia telah sampai di lantai dua dengan selamat. Ya, berusahalah Sasuke. Tinggal melewati satu elevator lagi untuk dapat sampai di lantai tiga.<p>

.

.  
>DUGH!<br>Byuuurr. . .

.

.  
>"Arrgh, matamu dimana, hah?"<br>"Kyaaa! Maaf, maaf aku tidak sengaja. Aduh, bajumu jadi koto- AH! KAU UCHIHA SASUKE YANG AKTOR DAN MODEL ITU, KAN?"  
>"KYAAA! ADA SASUKE! ADA SASUKE!"<br>"Mana, mana? Kyaaa!"  
>"SASU-"<br>"Sialan!" maki Sasuke saat menyadari sekelilingnya sudah heboh dan menjadi semakin kacau karena banyak gadis yang kini mulai menerjang ke arahnya. "Cih, akan kubunuh kau, Itachi!"  
>Secepat mungkin Uchiha Sasuke berlari untuk menghindari gadis-gadis yang histeris meneriaki dan berlari mengejarnya.<br>Astaga.  
>Lari kemanapun mana bisa dia bebas dari fans fanatiknya. Ini mall. Tempat ramai dan, yah mana mungkin ada tempat bersembunyi yang aman disini. Keh, kasihan sekali kau, Sasuke.<br>Sebodo amat dengan ibunya. Mau marah-marah atau apalah terserah. Yang di pikirkan Sasuke saat ini hanyalah ;  
><strong>1. Menyelamatkan wajahnya<br>2. Menyelamatkan tubuhnya  
>3. Menyelamatkan jiwanya<strong>

**.  
><strong>Ugh!

.  
>"Sasuke! Sasu-"<br>"Itu Sasuke, ayo kejar!"  
>"Kyaaa!"<br>Dia tak mau tewas disini. Sasuke tak mau tewas disini. Dia tak mau besok kematiannya yang tak indah di muat di semua media massa dengan judul

**'Uchiha Sasuke, sang aktor dan juga model papan atas yang tengah naik daun tewas di perkosa oleh bejibun fansnya di mall'.**  
>Tidak.<br>Tidak.  
>Itu memalukan.<br>Mau di kemanakan harga dirinya.  
><em>'Bersembunyi! Aku harus bersembunyi!'<br>_Kalimat itu kian terngiang di telinga Sasuke. Rasa lelah mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Mustahil dia bisa lolos dari makhluk-makhluk itu.  
>Tapi dimana?<br>Dimana tempat yang aman untuk Sasuke dapat bersembunyi.  
>Toko baju? Cih, itu sama saja bunuh diri.<br>Toko aksesoris? Sama saja.  
>Timezone? Weleh~ memangnya dia mau sembunyi dimana? Disana hanya ada kumpulan alat-alat tak berguna.<br>Toko buku? Najis.  
>Lalu. . .<p>

.

.  
>Uchiha Sasuke sejenak melirik sebuah tempat yang berada di sebelah kiri toko buku. Ah, sepertinya itu tempat yang cukup aman.<br>Dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari perhatian para fansnya, Sasuke mengendap-endap menuju bagian toilet.  
>Ah, kalau toilet pria mungkin kurang aman karena pasti mudah di tebak.<br>Hm, jadi Sasuke memilih untuk masuk ke toilet wanita yang untungnya saat ini sedang dalam proses di bersihkan sehingga kemungkinan tak ada orang disana.

.

.  
>BRAK!<br>Uchiha Sasuke membanting pintu toilet wanita keras-keras.  
>Napasnya tersengal.<br>Astaga.  
>Dia sangat lelah. Entah bagaimana nasibnya jika dia ambruk di tengah lautan makhluk-makhluk berisik itu.<br>Fyuh, untunglah tempat pilihannya benar.  
>Toilet yang sedang di bersihkan memang aman.<br>"Sialan." umpatnya. "Akan kubunuh Itachi, hah. . . Hah. . "  
>"KYAAA!"<br>Mata Uchiha Sasuke menoleh kearah suara teriakan yang sukses membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar keras.  
>Astaga.<br>Di dalam sinipun dia harus mengalami bahaya.  
>"ADA PRIA MESUM, TOLO- Hmph, hmph!"<br>Bagus, Sasuke. Kau harus membekap mulut kaleng gadis itu.  
>"Tolong, kau jangan berisik. Aku sedang bersembunyi disi- AWH SAKIT!"<br>Sasuke meniup-niup ibu jarinya yang baru saja di gigit oleh gadis di cengkeramannya itu.  
>Dia menatap marah gadis pendek yang memakai kemeja putih yang di lapisi celemek di hadapannya.<br>"Bersembunyi? Hey, memangnya kau tak bisa baca, hah? Ini toilet wanita. TOILET WANITA!" Teriak gadis itu marah. Dia mengambil tangkai pel lalu mencoba untuk melayangkan tangkai itu kearah Sasuke. "Kau pasti pria mesum, kan? Ngaku! Ayo mengaku! Tolong, ada pria mes- hmph!" Kembali Sasuke membekap mulut gadis itu, lalu mendorongnya kearah tembok dekat wastafel.  
>"CEREWET! Diamlah, nanti akan kuberi tanda tangan khusus untukmu." Desis pemuda itu sambil menahan amarahnya.<br>"Cih, memangnya situ artis?"  
>Nyuuut~<p>

.

.

Perkataan gadis itu sukses membuat hatinya merasakan denyutan luar biasa.  
>Apa dia bilang?<br>"Aku memang artis!" Seru Sasuke keras. Ia merasa sangat tersinggung.  
>Hey, bagaimana Sasuke tak merasa tersinggung. Hello, dia adalah aktor nomor satu di seluruh penjuru Jepang. Beberapa hari lalu dia bahkan masuk kedalam empat belas nominasi dari dua puluh kategori penghargaan di festival film nasional.<br>Masih muda, terkenal, punya segudang prestasi di dunia _entertaiment.  
><em>Siapapun pasti mengetahui tentang dirinya.  
>Mustahil ada orang yang tak tahu padanya karena jelas-jelas Sasuke selalu tak pernah absen dari iklan, drama, film, bahkan hampir di setiap majalah sosoknya selalu terlihat.<br>"Oh, ya? Kalau kau artis, maka aku adalah ratu Inggris." gadis itu memamerkan senyuman iblisnya. Lalu detik berikutnya gadi itu menyepak kaki Uchiha Sasuke dengan sangat keras. "Dasar mesum, masih mengelak juga kau, hah?"  
>Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi.<br>Astaga.  
>Apa lagi sekarang?<br>Pemuda setampan dia dan di gilai banyak gadis di tuduh sebagai pria mesum?  
>"Aku bukan pria mesum, camkan itu! Dan, oh, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bukan pria bejat seperti yang kau tuduhkan."<br>Sasuke mengambil ponsel di saku jeansnya sejenak mencari sebuah nomor di kontak, lalu meneleponnya.  
>Si gadis hanya mengawasi pemuda itu sambil menggunakan tangkai pel sebagai perisai.<br>"Bu? Aku terjebak di toilet wanita lantai dua. Cepat kemari! Ada gadis _cleaning service_ yang mengira aku pria mes-"  
><em>"TOILET WANITA?"<em> Teriak ibunya sehingga Sasuke harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "_KAU WARAS KAN, SASUKE?"  
><em>"Ada beberapa insiden, Bu. Kumohon cepatlah kemari. Ibu harus menolongku."  
><em>"Iya, iya."<em>  
><em>Tuuut. . . . Tuuut. . .<em>  
>"Nah, ibuku akan kemari sebentar lagi." Sasuke menatap kesal gadis itu. "Aku akan menuntutmu dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik."<br>"Cih, mesum!"

.

.  
>0o0<p>

.

.  
>Uchiha Sasuke.<br>Kini pemuda itu tengah terlelap di atas ranjang nyamannya.  
>Meski matahari sudah hadir menyapa sang bumi, namun nampaknya pemuda itu masih belum mau beranjak dari tidurnya.<br>Lelah.  
>Ya, mungkin pemuda itu merasa sangat lelah, sehingga harus beristirahat lebih lama.<br>Insiden kemarin benar-benar menguras tenaganya.  
>Di kejar-kejar fans girlnya yang bejibun, di tuduh pria mesum oleh <em>cleaning service<em>, di marahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya karena di tuduh melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh pada gadis _cleaning service_ itu, karena pada saat sang ibu menemuinya di toilet wanita, tampak disana Sasuke tengah bertelanjang dada di sebelah gadis itu yang sedang meringkuk di bawah wastafel.  
>Demi Tuhan.<br>Berkali-kali Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa dia membuka bajunya karena kotor terkena jus alpukat dan dia saat itu sedang mencoba mencucinya. Sedangkan gadis sialan itu meringkuk kesakitan karena perutnya tiba-tiba kram.  
>Setelah mendengar penjelasan gadi itu, Ibu Sasukepun akhirnya mau meredakan amarahnya. Tapi tetap saja dia masih marah karena bisa-bisanya Sasuke memilih toilet wanita sebagai tempat persembunyian.<br>Cih, jika tahu akhirnya malah akan jadi kacau begitu, Sasuke mana sudi datang ke mall sialan itu.

.  
>Ponsel Sasuke berdering keras sehingga sedikit mengganggu tidurnya.<br>Dia menutup telinganya dengan bantal agar suara berisik itu tak begitu terdengar.  
>Setelah tiga kali deringan di abaikan, ponsel itu diam.<br>Ah, syukurlah.  
>Sasuke bisa kembali pergi ke alam mimpi, namun lagi-lagi ponselnya berdering.<br>Astaga.  
>Bisakah jangan mengganggu orang yang sedang tidur.<br>Ini masih pagi, kan?

.  
>Sasuke menyerah. Ia tak tahan mendengar dering ponselnya yang memekakan telinga itu.<br>Di ambilnya ponsel itu lalu memencet tombolnya.  
>"Hm?" Gumannya masih dengan memejamkan mata.<br>_"Lihat TV sekarang juga!" _Seru si penelepon dengan suara panik. Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahi.  
>"Itachi?"<br>_"Iya, ini aku. Cepat lihat TV, ada berita heboh tentangmu!"  
><em>"Malas." Jawab Sasuke.  
>Toh, mungkin berita tentang dirinya yang terpilih menjadi selebritis muda terkaya.<br>_"Ini berkaitan dengan kelangsungan karir dan hidupmu, adikku!"  
><em>Cih, berita macam apa yang dapat membuat Itachi seheboh itu.  
>"Hn, sudah ya!" Sasuke mematikan ponselnya, lalu bergerak malas menuju televisi yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Dia menyalakan televisi lalu sambil megusap-usap matanya, dia mulai mencari chanel yang menyiarkan berita tentangnya.<br>Ah, ketemu.  
>Uchiha Sasuke sejenak menyimak dengan malas. Namu begitu dia membaca judul yang tertera di layar, jantungnya serasa berhenti seketika.<p>

.  
><strong>'Terekam CCTV, aktor ternama Uchiha Sasuke tertangkap basah melakukan pelecehan seksual pada seorang gadis di toilet wanita kemarin'.<br>**.

**JEDDEERR!~  
>.<strong>

**~tbc~**

.  
>Wkwkwk, pendek, kan?<br>Hm, apa fic ini patut buat bong lanjutin. . .  
>T.T. . . Bingung.<p>

Adakah yang mau mengenal bong lebih jauh {maksud lo?}, add aja fb bong**. Ch'erry Alerria Kecebong**, ato imelnya **.com.**


End file.
